This invention relates to a flexible explosive composition of reduced flammability. More particularly, the invention relates to a cap-sensitive flexible explosive composition containing a finely divided, cap-sensitive explosive admixed in a flame resistant polymeric binder system which includes a compatible flame retardant material. Such compositions are useful in applications which require self-supporting units rather than loose particles in environments in which the units may be subjected to ignition temperatures.
It is known in the explosives art to provide explosive materials in flexible sheet form. Finely divided explosives are typically combined with polymeric binders. Embodiments in which the explosives are combined with flourinated polymeric halocarbon polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,588, 3,326,731 and 4,750,887. None of these patents address the problem of providing a flexible sheet explosive which is useful in environments in which the flexible sheet explosive may be subjected to ignition temperatures thereby destroying the explosive before it can be detonated. Such temperatures may be encountered in deep oil well drilling where the explosive is used in production stimulation charges.